In the past, compasses have been provided which utilize Hall elements to provide an output signal indicative of the angle between the orientation of the compass and magnetic north. The implementation of the Hall effect elements in such a compass was significant in that it reduced the number of moving parts in the compass. However, such prior art compasses were still subject to several disadvantages. Since the Hall effect elements required excitation by Sine and Cosine waves, analog circuitry has been heretofore unavoidable and the advantages inherent to digital circuitry were only utilized in a limited degree. Further, prior art compasses wherein pulse width modulated signals were integrated to provide a DC output signal were relatively slow in responding to a change in the direction of orientation of the compass. Moreover, compasses providing an analog output signal and including a metertype readout were also subject to the inherent disadvantages of the meter itself, i.e., the delicacy of the meter movement and the source of human error introduced in reading the meter. Compasses with moving parts are considered inadequate for applications involving a severe environment in which physical impact, weather, and various other adverse factors are present. Although the output signal from an analog compass may be converted to a digital signal and displayed on a digital readout device, that alternative vis-a-vis the utilization of a digital compass, would require additional circuitry thereby increasing its cost and complexity.